Details
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Porque o que faz a diferença são as pequenas coisas. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Drabbles - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **nenhum.

**Ship:** Harry/Draco**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Porque o que faz a diferença são as pequenas coisas.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** er... não tem **  
**

**Finalização: **11/09/2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **10 drabbles, postadas juntinhas

**Aviso 1 – **Esta fic é toda, inteirinha, da Fla, que fez aniversário dia 10 de setembro e merece um beijo estalado de cada um dos meninos pinhônicos

**Aviso 2 –** Esta fic não se pretende Canon ou ter um plot específico. São somente cenas de um mundo mais feliz – suspiro lufa. Eu estava precisando escrever algo assim há algum tempo... XD

**Details**

A primeira vez que vi Harry Potter, ele não era ninguém. E eu estava empolgado demais com a idéia de ir para o colégio para reparar nisso. Por isso sorri para ele.

Quando eu descobri que Harry Potter ia para o colégio junto comigo, fiquei feliz. Sério. Eu fiquei feliz. Estendi minha mão para ele.

Ele me tratou como ninguém.

E ninguém trata um Malfoy como ninguém.

Eu até consegui perdoar a cabeça rachada, as vitórias no quadribol, o sectusempra, o fato de ter salvo a minha vida.

Mas me tratar como ninguém só foi perdoável quando ele me beijou.

**oOo**

Não lembro como foi que tudo começou. Só sei que chovia.

E eu estava lá. E ele estava lá. Naquela caverna.

E a febre não baixava, eu queria dormir, mas não podia, sentia frio e queimava ao mesmo tempo. E eu tremia.

E ele me olhava desconfiado, sem dizer nada, enrolado no saco de dormir, fingindo me ignorar, como fizera toda vida.

E a chuva me embalou. Eu, fogo e vento. E quando desisti de lutar e deitei ao lado da fogueira, não achei que acordaria.

E quando acordei, ele me abraçava.

Nunca acreditei que Draco Malfoy pudesse fazer isso.

**oOo**

Trabalhar com Harry Potter devia ser ilegal. Sim, ele devia ser digno de isolamento social.

Sejamos sinceros, quem espera realmente que uma pessoa que matou o _Lord das Trevas_ com um feitiço de desarmamento vá conseguir se formar como auror? Qualquer um com o mínimo de bom senso deveria saber que é um feitiço legal, mas tem hora para ser usado.

E quando se está sob a proteção desse _ser_, você começa a ficar com medo.

Mesmo que ele se jogue na frente de um feitiço para proteger você.

Mesmo que ele fique doente para fazer a sua guarda.

Idiota.

**oOo**

Os lábios de Draco Malfoy eram finos e rosados, como os de uma menina, só que mais delicados. E eu sabia que não devia, mas quis tocá-los.

Minha mão estava trêmula pelo frio ou pela febre, eu não sabia, mas Draco também estremeceu com o contato. E não recuou. Ele me olhou, entre assustado e preocupado, e esperou que eu desse o próximo passo.

Foi assim que eu descobri que Draco Malfoy tinha gosto de maçãs. Suave, doce, leve, como as mãos dele quando me puxaram para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo.

Ainda chovia, mas não era importante. Estava quente.

**oOo**

Harry estava doente e eu estava perturbado demais para conseguir fazer qualquer coisa que meu chefe mandou. O que você faria no meu lugar? Eu abandonei a missão e aparatei com ele em casa, óbvio.

Perdemos os empregos, claro, mas isso foi bom. Porque Harry decidiu tirar férias na Mansão e descobriu que bruxos também tinham cinema, e que criar roteiros era mais divertido que ser auror.

E eu redescobri o ateliê da minha mãe, e pintar Harry Potter sorrindo, comendo, correndo, nadando, dormindo, me olhando era interessante. Pois Harry Potter era expressivo e espontâneo.

E nós dois nos descobrimos.

**oOo**

A forma como Draco me olhava me inebriou. Não era simples desejo, como eu via nos olhos de Ginny ou Romilda. Era mais... complexo que isso.

E eu podia não ser muito bom com sentimentos, mas _sentia_ o olhar de Draco na forma como ele me tocava, no cuidado que ele tinha com as minhas coisas, nos movimentos ao me pintar. E eu gostava.

E pelo que sentia no olhar de Draco, soube que o máximo de problemas que teria ao apresentá-lo como namorado para Ron, era o abraço apertado na minha cintura e a cara pasma do meu amigo.

**oOo**

As mãos de Harry não eram pequenas ou delicadas, e não vou dizer que não tive medo dele me tocar. Quando isso aconteceu, porém, eu vi que não tinham nada de mal. Ao contrário.

Harry me tocava incerto, mas firme. Os primeiros toques foram eventuais. Sua mão na minha nuca, um carinho no meu rosto, afastar meus cabelos dos olhos.

Um dia ele ergueu minha blusa, tocando minhas costas no meio do beijo. Me fez tremer. As mãos quase ásperas correndo pela minha pele me fizeram acreditar que ele tirar minha blusa era realmente o mais certo.

E quis tocá-lo.

**oOo**

Deitar sobre Draco nu era um gesto conduzido por ele. No fundo, eu acho que ele sempre me fazia sentir o que _ele_ queria. E me envolvia totalmente.

A forma como ele me olhava, inebriava, suas mãos em meus cabelos, me puxando para mais perto, me fazia querer devorá-lo. Ele me aceitar, me receber em seu corpo, me fazia fechar os olhos e me perder, sabendo que ele estava comigo pelo tom da sua voz, pelos sons indistintos que escapavam em meio aos beijos. E eu tremia e já não tinha controle, e fui ao céu. Com ele.

- Harry!

**oOo**

Foi tendo Harry dormindo sobre meu peito depois de termos ficado juntos a noite toda que eu comecei a gostar da idéia de me mudar para um apartamento com ele.

Um lugar nosso.

Com certeza seria difícil encontrar um lugar que oferecesse a mesma comodidade que a Mansão e fizesse Harry se sentir a vontade. Em casa. Mas, de qualquer forma, dinheiro não era problema e ele poderia escolher a cidade.

Um lugar onde nós pudéssemos viver bem, sabe, felizes? Talvez adotar uma criança... Começar algo... Assim... Juntos.

Meus dedos entre os cabelos negros me fez sorrir.

É... Eu posso.

**oOo**

Quando a luz do sol cobriu o corpo nu de Draco, eu me dignei a sorrir, acariciando devagar seu peito, vendo as mechas loiras mudarem o tom para ouro levemente e ele resmungar, voltando a ressonar em seguida.

Me levantei e fechei as cortinas brancas do nosso quarto, não sem antes olhar os jardins da nossa casa, onde os brinquedos dos nossos filhos estavam jogados. _Nosso_. Sorri.

Olhar Draco dormindo tranqüilo em nossa cama é uma forma de ver que nossa vida deu certo juntos, independente do que somos. Independente de nomes, passados, guerras ou futuros.

_Nossa_ vida.

Para sempre.

**FIM**

**NA: **Vai... Sejam legais e comentem... Eu nunca escrevi nada tão hiperglicêmico na minha vida u.u

Beijos


End file.
